Field of the Embodiments
The various embodiments relate generally to computer science and, more specifically, to techniques for updating components of a computer device while enabling components for availability.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, components of computer devices need to be updated frequently to ensure that the components are running the latest software and firmware features. Such components may include hardware components and/or application programs/services. Hardware components are usually updated via firmware updates, and application programs/services are usually updated via software updates. For example, a consumer electronics device (such as a GPS device, cellphone, vehicle head unit, etc.) can be updated via an update package that can be downloaded and executed on the consumer electronics devices. The update package may include separate updates for specific components of the consumer electronics device. For example, the update package may include an update for a media application service, a separate update for a media hardware component, another separate update for a traffic application service, etc.
Conventionally, when performing the updates, the computer device is put into a special programming mode where all components within the computer device are disabled and the different features of the different components are not made available to a user for use until the updates are completed. As the update time may be considerable, the computer device may be unusable for a significant period of time. Further, if the update requires several firmware updates to hardware components, then the period of time that the computer device is unusable may be prolonged as firmware updates take particularly long periods of time to complete.
As the foregoing illustrates, what would be useful to end users are more effective techniques for updating the different components of a computer device.